Star-crossed Lovers
by mockingjmellark1210
Summary: This story is based on the story line of Romeo and Juliet. But Katniss and Peeta dont die. There is a happy ending. Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

When you fall in love, nothing else matters in the world. Only that person does. He or She is the only thing you ever need.

Being with that person makes you smile. You have an endless list of compliments for them.

They make you laugh every time.

They make you feel happy, special, loved and extraordinary.

But when they aren't with you, you feel isolated.

Away from the world, numb of feelings.

When you close your eyes, all you see is his smiling face

But when you are re-united that happy spark is reignited and you feel all warm and Fuzzy.

But that's only when you are separated again.

What if you aren't reunited?

What if you never see that person again?

You can't live. You feel detached from this world.

Your brain doesn't function.

Your mouth is always dry.

You stomach always hurts.

But the worst pain is the one in your heart.

It just never goes away.

What will happen when our star-crossed lovers are separated?

Will they heal?

**AN: That's the prologue, stay tuned for the story and enjoy. Leave a review please. **

**Love You All**

**Mockingjmellark1210**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Meet the Families

Introduction, The Mellarks, Everdeens, Hawthorne's and Cartwright's

Hate. The only word that comes to mind when you hear the names Everdeen and Mellark in the same sentence. That's how they feel about each other, and that's how everybody feels about them. They are two very important families in Panem.

They Mellark's own the most famous bakery branch in the world. Mr Mellark works there with his three sons and his wife. They are extremely successful and have more money than they will ever need in their entire lifetime.

Mrs Mellark also known as Lydia, is an extremely horrid lady, who uses far too much far too much of that money on stuff she will never need.

Mr Mellark's oldest son, Aaron a dashingly handsome young man aged 26. Never wants to get married, as selfish and greedy as his mother with no respect to the others around him.

Mr Mellark's second youngest son Rye, as dashing as his older brother with the dirty blond hair and charming blue eyes, aged 23 yet again, he was a selfish and greedy man with no intent to marry due to the simple fact that he would have to share his money with his wife and kids one day.

And lastly Mr Mellark's youngest son, Peeta, same dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, perfectly shy smile and the power to charm with three words. He unlike his brothers and mother was not selfish, greedy or arrogant and could care less about how much money he owned. He was 22 years old and was looking for his sweetheart, the girl that was yet to capture his heart.

The Everdeens owned a humungous jewellery store opposite the Mellark bakery, where pearls were made from the coal gathered by Mr Everdeen himself.

He worked with his wife Violet who was as arrogant as the Mellarks when it came to money and greed.

He also worked with his two daughters Primrose Everdeen and Katniss Everdeen, two completely different human beings all together.

Primrose Everdeen didn't believe in love. All she believed in was that happiness came for jewels and money, aged 18 years old, with her mother's blond hair and blue eyes.

Katniss on the other hand was different. She was loving and caring yet extremely stubborn. Aged 21 she too was looking for her handsome prince, someone to take her away from all this havoc and hate.

The Hawthorne's weren't as rich as the Everdeens or Mellarks. However they were great friends with the Everdeens. Gale Hawthorne, the oldest son of Mr Hawthorne was a greedy good for nothing coal miner out for the money. Aged 23 years old, he had his eye on Katniss Everdeen.

The Cartwright's were nothing more than middle- classed family with their eyes on the Mellarks money. They planned on making their oldest daughter Delilah Cartwright, aged 21, fall in love with Peeta Mellark, get married to him and take all his money.

These four families came together one day and all hell broke loose. Fighting, loving, and falling in love and heart-breaking.

This is the story of how the star- crossed lovers of Panem came to be.

AN: There is chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it. Just for a bit of background information, to get the story going

Please leave a review, and review and favourite this story

Love You All

Mockingjmellark1210

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. The Party

**So loads of people are asking for longer chapters, but if you want longer chapters you will have to wait longer for them.**

**Love you. Enjoy!**

The Mellarks

"Aaron, get your ass over here now!" Lydia shouted, trying to get the attention of her oldest son.

"What do you want Ma?" he growled back

"Did you send out all those invitations?" Lydia asked impatiently

"Yes Ma, I did!"

"Good, now come and get ready, the party is tonight and us Mellarks have to look exceptional because we all know that the press are going to be at the party as is everyone else in Panem."

"Okay Ma"

Just then Peeta walked into the room wearing his sweats and a hoody. His mother stared at him with an appalled look.

"What?" he asked nonchalantly

"Peeta Mellark, get your fat ass back upstairs and get dressed. The whole of Panem will be here at our mansion soon, and you look like that!" Lydia screamed. She had this massive thing for reputation and she wasn't going to be seen dead, with her sons dressed like that.

"OOOOH THAT Party, yeah I'm skipping" he replied whilst busily channel surfing.

"What do you mean you aren't going?" she said fuming

"I mean that I am not going to attend this stupid party, I have no interest in meeting people who aren't going to influence my future or my life, I hate that we have so much money and we never do anything productive with it, and I'm just sick of all the shit that goes down in this family. It's annoying" he said "I don't know why you don't see that money can't make you happy"

"Peeta Ryan Andrew Mellark, you are going to get your lazy back side of that couch, you are going to go upstairs and come down when you look decent enough to be presented to the world" Lydia pressed on her face going red.

"What if I don't?"

"Please Peeta" She said like a little girl. She didn't like shouting at her children and couldn't keep tolerating their behaviour.

"Okay Ma, I'm sorry" he stood up and stretched, and Lydia cringed as she saw the sweat patches on his shirt.

Peeta hastily walked up to his mother placed a kiss on her cheek and walked upstairs to get a shower.

It was nine o clock at night and the party was in full swing. Peeta stared around from where he was sat, and felt disgusted at how much money his parents had and wasted it on stupid parties like this. Sure he had loads of money himself, but he gave a quarter of that to make a wish. He tried suggesting the idea to his parents but whenever they heard the word charity they would zone out and tell him to talk about something productive.

"_Hey Ma, dad"_

"_Hello Peeta dear, what's up"_

"_Well I wanted to give you an idea"_

"_Go on sweetie" Lydia said_

"_Well, we have a lot of money so why don't we give some of it to charity"_

_Peeta heard his brothers snicker behind him._

"_Peeta, dear we've talked about this, if poor people need money they can get a job themselves"_

Peeta awakened from his daydream and started walking around and socializing with guests and Press.

From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a blonde with huge assets and a short dress and way too high heels, leaving very little to the imagination, approach him.

_Oh God_ – he thought in his head

"Hey Peeta!" she squealed as she possessively grabbed his arm.

"Hey, how's it going" he said with a fake smile on his face, gently shrugging off Delly's hand.

Seeming slightly taken aback by this movement she stepped closer to him.

"Im Delilah Cartwright, but you can call me Delly, all my best friends do" she said in a scary seductive voice.

"Ok" Peeta replied bluntly.

"So tell me how's life? How are your Brothers and your Parents? Oh my god I really want to meet them all, they're so inspiring!" She babbled on and Peeta having had enough of this blonde bimbo, and always being the gentleman he said

"Why don't you go see them" and he walks away.

He hears Delly huff and puff and stomp away, and chuckles lightly as he grabs another drink from his best friend and servant Finnick Odair.

"Hey man!" he said smiling

"Hey dude, ugh I'm so sick of this party already, I really need to get away"

"How 'bout we leave at about 12 and head down to the club" Finnick whispers grinning

"Dude, my mom could fire you" Peeta said cautiously

"No she won't," Finnick says pointing at Lydia from across the dance floor who is too engaged in talking to the paparazzi and talking to the Cartwrights.

"Alright the man" Peeta said slapping Finn on the back, giving him the thumbs up.

Once again Peeta Mellark walked off in search of something interesting to do, when his eyes fall upon the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, with chocolate brown curls hanging loosely down her back, she had a petite slim body with perfect sized features.

She turned her head and Peeta saw her silver eyes and exquisite cheekbones. Peeta lifted his hand in an attempt to wave at her and she giggled and waved back, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

They both stood there staring at each other for what seemed like eternity, until a very drunk Aaron came up and slurred that Lydia was calling him.

He reluctantly said Ok and decided to go and get this girls number, but when he turns his head, the mystery girl is gone. Where did she go? Who was she? Peeta was eager to know, and he wouldn't rest till he found out.

**AN: SO that was officially the longest chapter I have ever written. Please leave a review or even a smiley face. You don't even have to have an account.**

**Love You All**

**Mockingjmellark1210**

**xxxxxx**


	4. Not a chapter just a note!

**Hi Sorrrrrrrrrry this isn't a chapter**

**But I just wanted to give shoutouts to certain people**

**Peetagrl3**

**secretTHGluver**

**Supportsbullying**

**coolKat10**

**peeta3katniss4ever**

**Dansechick**

**Ilovepeeta4ever**

**Shyscarletteletter**

**And all the others who reviewed or favourited**

**And especially twinkletwinkle my little sis**


	5. we meet again

The rest of the party droned on as it was before, however Peeta's thoughts were invaded with the image of that beautiful girl he was staring at before.

"Hey Peet, want to go to the club now?" Finn asked, coming up behind him.

"Sure, let's go" he replied eagerly, anything to get out of here and get his mind off of that girl.

…..

An hour later Peeta was sat with a tipsy Finnick talking about that girl. Peeta described her and Finnick tried to figure out who she was.

"Oh, I know who you're talking about" Finn said for the fifth time that night.

"No man, you don't you've said that like five times and then you change your mind!" Peeta said frustrated. He was getting cranky and tired and really wanted an answer.

Just as he was grabbing his jacket and leaving a tip, Finn shouted out a name he did not expect to hear.

"Katniss Everdeen"

Peeta froze. That was not possible. No way. There was no way an Everdeen was in their house. He honestly didn't mind he just didn't know how she got in.

"There's no way man, an Everdeen, in the Mellark mansion, No" Peeta said

"Yes, because I let her in"

"Dude, you are so going to lose your job now." Peeta exclaimed at his half drunk friend.

"Peet, I did it for you, I've seen her around town, she's the perfect girl for you, and you'll thank me in the future"

Peeta had had enough, so he threw the tip on the table and grabbed Finn by the arm and dragged him to the Taxi waiting for them outside.

…

The next day, Peeta woke up bright and early to find a very hung over Finnick lean over the kitchen counter.

Peeta found an empty bowl and threw some ice in it and filled it with water. He threw it over Finnick's head and he stood up with a start.

"Come on, I got someone to cover for you, me and you are going to breakfast and then we're going to pay a trip to the Everdeens Jewellers. I had a think about what you said and did some research, it was Katniss, now I just need to find her and hope she doesn't hate because of my last name."

"Yes man, I knew you had it in you. Guess you decided to listen to Mr Cupid Odair"

"Shut up you dork" Peeta replied chuckling.

…

After pancakes at the local breakfast place, Peeta and Finnick went to a clothes store and both brought hats and sunglasses.

"We're going to need disguise"

"Yeah, if Violet recognizes us or even the press were done for"

The two boys ran up to the Jewellers and turned to face each other.

"Now or Never Man" Finnick whispered

"Now" Peeta said with a nod of his head

They stepped through the automatic sliding doors and stood at the back of the queue. The plan was to ask to speak to Katniss Everdeen privately and then they would hopefully be able to be friends.

Peeta saw Katniss behind the counter laughing at something a tall brown- haired man was saying. Oh no Peeta thought, she better not have a boyfriend.

Finally their turn came up and they got ready

"Hello, please can I speak with Miss Katniss Everdeen privately, she is an old friend" Finnick said

"Give me one second" Prim, Katniss's sister said.

"Hi, I'm Katniss, how can I help you?"

"Hi Katniss, Im Peeta can I speak to you outside?"

"How do I know you're not going to rape me?" she asked stubbornly

Peeta lowered the sunglasses from his head and showed Katniss his eyes

"Remember Me" Peeta whispered

"Oh, come this way"

Katniss grabbed Peeta's hand and they both tried to ignore the jolt of electricity spreading through their bodies at the contact.

Finally alone Peeta pulled off the hat and glasses

"Hi im Peeta Mellark, I saw you at the party yesterday"

"Katniss" she replied shying away and blushing as she remembered their encounter

"so, I was just going to say that I really want to get to know you better"

"Me too"

"But we can't be seen going around together, and we will have to be really discrete, so can I have your number?" Peeta asked shyly

"Sure"

They exchanged numbers and they kept smiling at each other daftly blushing till a very annoyed Prim called Katniss

"Hey, I've got to go but we can text and try and arrange another date"

"Sure thing"

"See you soon Peeta"

"You too Katniss"

"Oh you can go through the back entrance" Katniss said pointing towards the door

"My friend is still inside, do you think you could call him out here.

"Sure give me a minute"

Peeta waited patiently while Katniss went to fetch Finnick, and as soon as he arrived they placed on their hats and glasses and walked out the back door.

"So Peeta, what did you think?"

"Finn, I think I'm in love"

**AN: So theres the next chapter. I really don't like leaving you hanging and waiting for an update so I was thinking that I would get a partner who could help me with ideas and write the story with me**

**If you're upto it, please PM me and if you just want to give ideas then you can give them over reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited. Please will you guys review**

**Im begging you **

**Love You All**

**Mockingjmellark1210**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss Everdeen blushed madly as she remembered her encounter with the dashing Peeta Mellark. He was so handsome and sweet and when she met him at the party, she felt like she had come face to face with her prince charming.

She stared down at her phone and stared at his number, should she call him? She really wanted to hear his sweet velvety voice again. She did it. She pressed dial and nervously held the phone to her ear. The phone went straight to voicemail. Katniss was kind of happy and kind of upset. She was happy he didn't pick up because she didn't know what to say to him. But she was kind of upset because she wanted to hear her voice.

Just then Prim barged into her room and held up two very slutty dresses.

"Which one?" She asked desperate for an answer. In Katniss's opinion she was too young to wear dresses like that, but her little sister was kind of her safe haven when it came to her parents' greed.

"The black one, Little Duck" she replied. She really wanted to tell somebody about Peeta but she didn't want it to leak out.

"Hey Little Duck, if I told you something you have to promise not to tell anyone and I mean it!" Katniss whispered loudly.

"Oh, what is it?"

"Well you know Peeta Mellark, from across the road, I think I'm in love with him" Katniss whispered

"What" Prim shouted.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSH" Katniss pressed on.

"How did you meet him, Oh Kat you are in some deep trouble if Mum or Dad finds out?"

"I snook into their party yesterday and he came by before with his friend and said he really wants to get to know me."

"Well I mean it's really wrong what you two are doing, but I'm happy for you sissy" she said as she hugged Katniss tightly.

**Cartwright's House**

"So Delly did you talk to him?" Mrs Cartwright asked her daughter.

"Well I did but he really wasn't interested!" she sulked.

"Well you need to try harder, you're so dumb and you have no money and you're 21 years old. If you want a happy future then you need to step up you're game!" her mother shouted.

Delly stomped up the stairs and started sulking as she slammed her door shut in her mother's face.

**Hawthorne's House **

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Gale asked his little brother Rory as he grasped the roses he brought for Katniss. He really liked her and he thought she liked her back. They'd been best friends all throughout their childhood and he was going to ask her out

"Yeah man, she hasn't got any men in her life; she's going to go out with you!" Rory exclaimed.

"Okay Man, I'm going to do it"

Gale arrived at the Everdeens Jewellers and quickly ran across the road to grab her some cheese buns.

He walked into the bakery when he heard Peeta Mellark and Finnick Odair talking about a girl. They were talking about Katniss. His Katniss! How dare they! He stomped over to the counter and asked for Peeta Mellark. They stood face to face. Gale was at least a head taller than Peeta but Peeta had much more muscle and Body strength.

"Listen here Mister high and Mighty, I don't know why you talked about Katniss and what you have to say about her, but I'm going to ask her out and then she'll be my girlfriend. So you stay out of her life" he shouted angrily at Peeta. He heard his phone ring but had to ignore it because of this giant creature.

"How do you know she is going to say yes?" Peeta replied slyly

"Piss Off twerp" Gale spat in his face

As soon as Gale left, Peeta got worried. He didn't want Katniss to go out with Gale. Mostly because he wanted Katniss to himself, but also because he heard that Gale wasn't very nice to ladies.

Peeta went back inside to see who called. It was Katniss! He quickly dialled back and waited. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Peeta, How's everything going?"

"Do you have feelings for Gale?"

"What?"

"I said do you have feelings for Gale?"

"No, Peeta what's going on I'm really confused?"

"Gale just came to the bakery saying he was going to ask you to be his girlfriend"

"Well then I'll just have to say no to him"

"Phew"

"Besides I have my eyes on a certain Blondie Blue Eyes from across the road"

Peeta blushed a deep shade of red "Yeah?"

"Uh huh"

"I kind of have a thing for you too"

"Really"

"Yep"

"Damn it, Gale's here I'll call you back"

Katniss put the phone down and turned to face Gale who was just walking through the door.

"Hey Catnip"

"Hey Gale"

"I got you something"

"Oh Gale that's so sweet but I'm allergic to roses"

"Oh sorry" he mumbled embarrassed.

"It's fine, it was a sweet thought" she said

"So….."

"So…."

"Catnip will you go out with me"

"Gale.. I"

"Please Catnip, we'll be so good together and everything. I'll make you so happy"

"Gale I don't feel that way about you, I'm sorry" Katniss said.

"Why?"

"I just DON'T" Katniss said raising her voice slightly.

"It's because of Baker Boy isn't it?"

"Gale stop it, Peeta has nothing to do with this, just accept the fact that we can't be friends please"

"Whatever Catnip" he stood up stormed out of the room.

Katniss picked up her phone and dialled Peeta. He picked up quickly.

"Hey Kat"

"Hey Peeta, phew Gale is a handful"

"Tell me about it"

"He just I can't be dealing him right now. He really isn't my type!" Katniss yelled frustrated.

"Well what is your type" Peeta asked trying to ease Katniss's Mood.

"Someone who is loving and caring, doesn't care about money, has 2 older brothers, two beautiful blue eyes and head of messy shaggy blonde hair, and huge biceps, not to mention an adorable red blush" Katniss said as she giggled.

"Well do you know anybody who suits that category?"

"Yeah and I'm talking to him right now"

"Katniss Everdeen you flirt"

"Oh like you haven't flirted with me before"

"I think I have, but you my dear are very open about it" he says chuckling. Suddenly out of nowhere Peeta's mother is calling him back down to work.

"Hey I've got to get back to work so I'll probably talk to you later on tonight"

"Ok Bye"

"Bye"

**AN: I hope you all liked that chapter. Half the credit goes to coolKat10 who helped me with this chapter. Thanks a million, I owe you one. Go and check out her stories, they are awesome. **

**Please review and let me know, I know that you read them but you don't really review and that's not very fair because I put loads of effort into writing chapters and you don't review.**

**Please Review**

**Love You All**

**Mockingjmellark1210**


	7. The big step

"See you tonight then, make sure you have a disguise" Peeta said to Katniss. He was taking her on a date however they had to be really secretive.

"Yeah, see you then, Bye" Katniss said.

Katniss hung up the phone and threw it on her bed. She had never been more nervous in her life. She was doing something completely against her parent's wishes and if they found out, she wouldn't be allowed to leave the house ever again.

She huffed and sat down on her bed.

Just then Mr and Mrs Everdeen walked in. They looked at her sternly. Oh god. They've caught her and there is no way she's getting out of this one.

"Katniss dear, your father and I are going away for the weekend, and we need you to look after the shop whilst we are out. Thresh and Rue will still be here, but I need you to pay attention to the store."

"Yes Mother" Katniss replied obediently. Just then Prim walked in with a huge smile on her face. At seeing this Katniss's hopes raised. Prim was in charge of setting up the table at a very desolate restaurant where nobody ever went.

"Hey sissy"

"Hey Little Duck"

"I hope you are excited because I just got two seats at the most desolate and amazing restaurant ever"

Katniss hugged her little sister tightly. She was so grateful that she had her.

"Now let's get you dressed up" Prim said. Katniss walked up to wardrobe and was about to open it when Prim stopped her.

"Nuh uh none of these clothes are suitable for this type of date. You need to wear something with shape and style but also with a stern look." Prim scolded her.

Katniss waited as Prim ran to get some clothes from her own closet. She came back with a navy maxi dress that had beads at the top and was flowy at the bottom. Katniss loved it. With it Prim paired silver heels that were way too high for Katniss to wear.

After 3 hours Katniss's hair was curled and she had very subtle make-up one.

"Go get your prince charming girlfriend." Prim whispered as Katniss sat in the Limo. She told the driver the address and relaxed a little in the back. She had her sunglasses and ginormous headpiece that would cover her face.

As the driver pulled up at the restaurant she saw Peeta waiting at the door. Peeta also noticed her and ran up to her. Katniss tipped her Limo driver and whispered to him, "Remember Cinna, keep quiet about this" he nodded and smiled.

Peeta arrived at the car and opened the door for Katniss. He held out his hand for Katniss and she got out of the car. They felt that electricity again and sent shivers down Katniss's spine.

"You Look stunning" Peeta said, as he kissed Katniss's hand.

Katniss blushed and replied,

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself" Peeta was dressed in casual jeans and a white button down. He looked really hot.

"Prim did a great job finding the place"

"Yup"

The both walked in with their disguises settled. Katniss put on her flowery head piece and Peeta put on a Fedora and Ray Bans.

They sat down at their table and chatted non-stop. They ordered their food and Katniss couldn't help but moan as she bit into her steak. This was a bit of a turn on, and Peeta blushed furiously as many inappropriate thoughts popped into his head. They laughed and joked and forgot about their situation.

It was very late at night when Katniss sighed and stated what was on both of their tongues.

"I wish we didn't have to hide our relationship."

"I know, its not fair, why do our Parents care so much about money. It's absolutely ridiculous. Who cares who has more?"

"I know Peeta but that's just what life is"

"Let's elope"

"What"

"I said let's elope, we could just get married and run away. Nobody will ever find us and we can live freely and happily"

"Okay, let's do it"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"I could kiss you right now"

"Okay"

Peeta leaned forward and so did Katniss. Their eyes closed as their lips brushed against each others. Peeta captured her mouth and grabbed her face. Katniss was too lost in the kiss to realize that her head piece had fallen off and she was too busy to hear a camera click.

she didn't want to stop. She tangled her fingers his blonde locks and tugged slightly. This elicited a moan from Peeta and that's when they knew they had to stop. They were in public. Katniss quickly adjusted her head piece and smiled at Peeta. Peeta had a concerned look on his face.

"Hey, whats up?" Katniss asked, slightly upset that he wasn't smiling after such a good kiss.

"Nothing, we need to get you home right now"

"Peeta what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just get out"

Katniss silently walked out her head down as Peeta lead her to his car.

They sat down in the car and Peeta started driving.

Silent tears streamed down Katniss's cheeks. Her body shook as she silently cried. She thought that Peeta was going to dump her. She was stupid for falling for a Mellark. She shouldn't have done it. It was so stupid.

Peeta turned onto a road that wasn't home and Katniss got sacred. What was Peeta doing? Oh no, he was going to rape and murder her. She started crying heavily. Peeta stopped the car abruptly and got out of the car. He walked around and opened her door.

"Get Out now"

"Peeta Please I'm sorry"

He wasn't hearing any of it, he grabbed Katniss's hands, pulled her out of the car and pushed her against the back of the car.

"Peet.."

She was interrupted as Peeta put his fingers on her lips.

"Kat, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you, you didn't do anything wrong, I just think that I heard a camera click. So we had to get out of there. What if we get caught?"

"Oh alright, go home tonight and pack everything essential, and meet me at the back door tomorrow at sunrise, my parents aren't home"

"Okay. Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive"

"Okay" Peeta said as he wiped away Katniss's tears and kissed her forehead.

Katniss wrapped her arms around Peeta's waist and hugged him tightly. She placed light feather kisses on his chest.

They got back to the car and sat in silence as they thought about what they were doing.

Peeta dropped Katniss off at her house and drove over to park in his own. He ran upstairs and grabbed everything important to him, clothes, shoes, underwear, food, water, pictures of his parents and a lot of very important possessions. He took out all of his money from his safe and all his credit cards. He took all his electronics and threw everything in three duffle bags. He wrote a note for his brothers and parents. He silently put it all in his car and dialled Plutarch his private Jet driver and told him to be ready and went to bed after setting his alarm for sunrise.

Back at Katniss's house, she was packing exactly what Peeta was packing, important things and possessions. She crept into Prim's room and silently kissed her head and left a note for her and her parents. She kissed her forehead and went to bed.

At four fourty five, Katniss and Peeta were on their way to Peeta's Jet.

"Are we doing the right thing Peeta?"

"I don't know" he sighed

"Stay with me"

"Always"

**AN: That was a filler chapter. The real plot starts next chapter. Will Katniss and Peeta get caught or will they get away with it. Stay tuned to find out.**

**Please leave a review and keep favouriting and following my story. Check out Change of Fate by ForceFiend. **

**Would you like me to write a Joshifer Fanfiction. I have a really good idea but I'm only going to post it if people will actually read it.**

**PM me or say it in reviews if you think I should. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love You ALL**

**Mockingjmellark1210**


	8. Newly Weds

Peeta and Katniss arrived at their hotel in Australia and immediately fell asleep. Katniss noticed how fast their relationship was progressing and this kind of scared her. But she looked once more at Peeta's face and this reminded her that he was well worth it.

Katniss rested her head on Peeta's chest and dreamt of a happy future here in Australia. She saw a beautiful meadow filled with lush green grass and beautiful daises. She saw Peeta lying down in the grass his arms settled under his head, and she saw two adorable children. One was a two year old boy with his father's curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Then there was a small baby, only a couple of months old with her grey eyes and a few dark wisps of chocolate brown hair like her mother. She felt ecstatic and didn't want to leave.

The rays of the sun finally lured her eyes open and she stretched. She could feel Peeta's even breaths on her shoulder and smiled. She was lucky and unlucky at the same time. She was so lucky to have run into Peeta at the party that day, yet she was unlucky that their relationship couldn't be open and their families couldn't be happy with then being together.

She felt Peeta stir and smiled as he kissed her temple.

"Good Morning beautiful"

"Morning"

"Ready to go and get married?"

"Uh huh"

"Well then we better get up and get ready"

"What do I have to wear?"

"It's entirely up to you"

"Do I need to dress up as a bride?"

"Not if you don't want to"

"Okay"

"It's only going to be a fifteen minute ceremony, Haymitch is going to marry us and then we can go and explore Australia as husband and wife"

"Thanks, I can't wait"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"More than I ever will be"

Katniss climbed out of bed and hopped into the shower. She scrubbed her body and shaved everywhere. She got dressed into a plain white sundress with a halter sweetheart neckline. She quickly straightened her hair and stepped into her favourite heels.

She walked out of the bathroom to find that Peeta was in the other bathroom. She grabbed her makeup bag and applied a generous amount. Well it was her wedding day.

Peeta must have been out of the shower because she heard a knock on the door and the sound of heavy footsteps. Peeta must have taken the man to the living area because the sounds got quieter and quitter and suddenly it was completely silent. She stepped out of the bathroom and waited for Peeta to call her.

She sat on the bed and pulled out her phone for the first time since she left yesterday. She had about 10 phone calls from Prim and a hundred text messages from her parents and Gale. She opened the latest one from her sister that said _Im sorry. _What was she sorry for? She then opened one from Gale. _Really Catnip? Didn't think you'd do that. _She finally opened one from her father_. I've_ _officially disowned you and so has your mother. We made it official at the justice building. You aren't one of us anymore. And Primrose is no longer your sister._ Well, she saw it coming but she didn't think they'd disown her. A silent tear rolled down her cheek. What had she done? Prim? Gale? She'd lost everything she ever loved. But she still had Peeta; he could calm her down when times were worst.

Peeta walked into their bedroom and saw Katniss crying on the bed. This broke his heart into a million and he immediately rushed to her side.

"Hey what's up?" he asked softly

Instead of replying Katniss handed Peeta her phone and he read the message himself.

"Oh Katniss" he sighed as he pulled her into his arms, and slowly stroked her hair. Peeta had obviously already blamed himself for this. He grabbed Katniss's shoulders gently and turned her to face him.

"If you really want you can turn around and go back home and sort things out with your family" Katniss started shaking her head immediately.

"No Peeta, there's no point. My parents never gave a damn about me and I'd much rather live with you like this than ever have to be separated from you."

"If you're positive"

"Uh huh"

"Okay then" Peeta wiped away Katniss's tears and kissed her gently. They made their way to the living room where Haymitch had set up a tiny alter. They walked up to it and Haymitch quickly married them.. Peeta took his grandparents old wedding rings and Katniss his. They exchanged rings and shared a quick kiss and Haymitch left.

"Now I have you all to myself and you aren't going anywhere." Peeta said as he wrapped his arms around Katniss's waist. Katniss threw her arms around Peeta's neck and smiled.

"Well I look forward to fulfilling many marital duties" she said playfully as she winked at Peeta. He just stood there fazed. Had she just said what he thought she'd said? Oh God. He grasped Katniss's head and drew her in for the most hectic and deep kiss they'd ever shared. Peeta's arms tangled on Katniss's waist and he pulled her closer than humanly possible. She responded by tugging at Peeta's blonde locks. Suddenly there was a knock on their door and Katniss went to the peep hole.

"Who is it?" she asked

"Kat" Prim answered meekly from behind the door. Katniss yanked the door open and grasped Prim in and extremely tight hug.

"Prim what are you doing here and how did you find me?"

"I came to tell you that I'm with you and I really wanted to get away from Mom and Dad. They don't give a damn about us and I'm sick of it. How did I find you, well remember when you got your new phone and you installed the FIND MY IPHONE app? Yeah that's how I found you."

"Oh Prim"

"Hey Peeta" Prim waved.

"Hey" he smiled back.

"Prim have you found a place to stay?"

"Yeah I've rented out an apartment a couple of streets away"

"Okay"

"Well I just came to see you and let ou know that I'm here for you"

"Thanks little duck, love you" Katniss said as she hugged Prim goodbye.

"Wow, atleast I still have some family" Katniss shrugged.

"Katniss we are family" he said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Of Couse we are babe, I love you"

"I love you too"

After roaming around the area for a while, they grabbed some hotdogs and went upstairs to their room.

They sat curled up on the sofa and turned on the TV. They stopped at a news channel with the headlines

'Katniss Everdeen, Primrose Everdeen, Peeta Mellark have all been missing since yesterday morning.'

A search party has been sent to find them and neither of the families are very happy. Katniss's boyfriend Gale Hawthorne is here with us and would like to tell us his side of the story.

"Hey Catnip, wherever you are I miss you, I know we got into a fight but that doesn't mean you run away with your second choice. Please come home baby."

Katniss turned off the TV. She had suddenly lost her appetite.

"Who the hell does Gale think he is? Peeta you are not my second choice" Katniss yelled.

"Woah Kat, calm down we'll sort this out, I promise"

"Okay"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do"

"Well then we'll get through this. We are not being separated, ever"

"I love you Peeta"

"I love you too"

**AN: A LOT OF YOU PROBABLY THINK THEY'RE GOING TOO FAST WITH THEIR RELATIONSHIP, BUT IN R+J THEY GET MARRIED THE DAY AFTER THEY MEET.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE Y0U ALL AND I'D LOVE YPU MORE IF YOU REVIWED**

**Love You ALL**

**MJM1210**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So guys, you are probably wondering why I deleted who knew. Well I got a PM that told me I couldn't use actors and actresses names in my story. Is that normal? So anyway, I will just have to finish this one, I have an idea in my head for another story but I'll post it after I finish this one.**

Katniss was fuming. First her family disowned her for marrying somebody from a family they hated. Then Gale goes o the news and says that he was her boyfriend. Why couldn't she just live in peace?

Just then Peeta walked into the room. He saw Katniss pacing and chuckled.

"Still stressing over Gale are we?" he said with a smirk on his face. Of course Peeta understood what was going on. But he wanted her to feel happy. He wanted them to live a happy married life.

"It's not funny Peeta!" Katniss scowled, but couldn't help smiling herself. Seeing Peeta's cheeky lazy grin made her feel happy. Peeta opened his arms and Katniss openly walked into them. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Why do you always make things better?"

"Because I am captain Peeta the great!" he said with a deep voice.

Katniss giggled openly at his silliness. He was too funny. She held her stomach and laughed harder and soon Peeta joined her. Because she was laughing so hard she tripped on the messy sheets that hadn't been set yet and fell on the bed taking Peeta with her. They stopped laughing and stared into each other's eyes.

"You are so beautiful" Peeta whispered brushing the hair out of Katniss's eyes.

He slowly closed the gap between them with a kiss as he ran his hands up her sides and quickly started tickling her. This was Katniss's weak spot and they both knew it. She bursted into a fit of giggles as Peeta carried on tickling her.

"Peeta …..Stop" she said in between fits of giggles.

"Okay" he said kissing her nose and standing up.

They tidied up the bed and ordered some food. They sat in their hotel/apartment cuddling and eating .

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Katniss went to open the door and came face to face with her parents, Peeta's parents and Gale.

"Who is it babe?" Peeta called from the living room.

"Errm, I think you should come here and see for yourself" Katniss said nervously.

"Mrs Mellark are you being lazy….." he cut off when he saw who was at the door. He instinctively grabbed Katniss's waist and held her close.

"What are you doing here?" Peeta said.

"I have come for my girlfriend" Gale spoke from behind.

"Oh shut up you asshole, you were never my boyfriend and you know it so stay out of this and go home because I'm not leaving Peeta. Aside from Prim, he is the only person who has actually made me feel loved and happy. He is the only person who actually cares about my happiness. All you care about is money. I love him, and I'm not leaving" Katniss said loudly.

"Well then I guess our work is done" All the parents said at once.

"What do you mean?" Peeta said confused

"We just see whether you guys were right for each other and clearly you are"

"So bye"

The End

That was probably the worst ending in the history of fanfiction. Now I have a reason for that. I WAS EXTREMELY BORED OF THIS IDEA AND I REALIZED THAT YOU GUYS PREFER MODERN STORIES SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR A NEW STORY#

DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ANY FINAL COMMNTS IN THE REVIEW BOX

Love you all

Mjm1210


End file.
